Ignia: Heredero del fuego del Rey Dragón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿En que momento supo que su padre era el Rey Dragón de Fuego? Fue de hace tiempo con una dulce plática que tuvo con su madre a su desconocido padre. El era Ignia, hijo de Igneel. El heredero de aquel fuego. Quién decidiría si ayudar a los humanos o no. Quién pondría a prueba a Natsu para saber si era heredero de aquellas flamas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tal vez sea considerado spoiler. Pero si terminaron de leer el manga de Fairy Tail y ahora mismo están leyendo el manga de la misión de 100 años, entonces deben estar al corriente con lo que pasa en nuestro mundo mágico y con nuestro equipo de magos favorita. Creo que debo decir que me enamoré de Ignia, de cierta manera es demasiado fuerte pero aún no está decidido si es un aliado o un villano. Este es mi punto de vista a ese futuro próximo.**

**Así que están alertas. Si van a leer esta historia, que sea bajo su propio riesgo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que escucho que su padre era el Rey Dragón de Fuego?

Fue hace mucho tiempo, fue aquella dulce plática que siempre recordará. Cuando su madre aún estaba viva y el era una simple cría de dragón, un cachorro que aprendía a utilizar su poder. Un poder demasiado grande que a penas y se podía controlar antes de que el fuego de su interior quisiera quemar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. A veces se sentía mal porque llegaba a herir a su única familia, a su madre. Pero ella siempre le decía que no le hacía daño y que podía seguir con su entrenamiento. Fue en ese momento que ella lo llego a tranquilizar con una historia, donde lo acogió entre su cuerpo, en esas cálidas escamas. Donde se resguardo en el cuerpo de su madre mientras sentía aquellas suaves y calidad caricias del hocico de su madre.

**-Por tu sangre, corre la sangre de un Rey de Fuego **-Le dijo con palabras suaves.**\- Tú estas destinado a ser un gran rey, serás aquel que gobernará este mundo**

**-¿Qué pasará con los humanos? **

**-Será tu deber decidir tu camino, tu padre ama los humanos pero tu decidiras si tu poder ayudará o perjudicará a los mismos** -Soltó una risita para darle mimos a su hijo.**\- Estas listo para todo Ignia, eres mi hijoN eres el hijo de Igneel y todo lo que decidas, estarás bien**

**-¿Y que camino te gustaría seguir? **

**-Me gustaría seguir el mismo camino de tu padre pero estoy más que segura que el ya está un poco más adelantado, ayudar a los humanos pero si decides atacarlos, esta bien, nadie te juzgará**

**-¿Y siempre me vas a querer?**

**-Eres mi hijo y pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón**

Ignia. Era su nombre, el nombre que le dio su madre y que curiosamente parecía la combinación entre los nombres de sus padres. Su madre de nombre Sagnia y su padre de nombre Igneel.

Ese era el nombre del único hijo sobreviviente de Igneel, el único reconocido. Uno de los pocos dragones que sobrevivió a la masacre de Acnologia gracias a que su madre lo protegió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Vio a su madre morir, los deseos de matar a ese asesino de dragones incrementaron cuando se vio sólo en el mundo. Sabía quien era su padre pero tampoco lo conocía. Sabía por su madre que Igneel, aquel padre desconocido, siempre los había protegido. Les llevaba comida como protección contra todo aquel otro dragón que quería atacar a su madre. Pero cuando abrió el cascarón, su padre se había ido. Lo espero pero nunca llegó.

Ignia estuvo vagando por el mundo sólo. Aprendiendo a ser un dragón, tratando de controlar ese fuerte poder que corría por sus venas. Era un pequeño niño cuando encontró una pequeña pizca de su padre. ¿Cómo sabía que era él? Gracias a su olfato, un aroma que permanecía en su madre y que él lo traía marcado en su cuerpo. Voló hasta llegar a él pero con cuidado se escondió, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante su presencia. Veía con cuidado como su padre cuidaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados. El cual dormía acurrucado en las escamas del mismo. Ver como su padre le miraba con cariño y siempre estaba alerta de su alrededor.

Miraba curioso, no es que tuviera celos o algo parecido, simplemente le causaba curiosidad. Ese era su padre cuidando a ese niño. Recordó que su madre le decía que Igneel siempre los cuido hasta que se tuvo que marchar. Para Ignia, Igneel sólo era un dragon más el cual era su padre y nada más. Era como un desconocido así que sólo se quedó viendo como humanos y dragones convivían. No era muy tonto para saber que Igneel usaba un hechizo que le permitía cuidar y entrenar a ese niño en sus sueños. El pequeño dormiria pero sería entrenado hasta el momento que despertara.

¿Los humanos eran así de indefensos? No tenía idea pero podía ver que no eran malos. Sólo eran seres con un corazón como ellos, con un sentido de responsabilidad y valentía. Eran seres iguales, hasta ese punto, veía a los humanos y dragones como la misma cosa. Sus padres amaban a los humanos. ¿El también podría hacerlo? No había nada malo en descubrirlo.

Cuando descubrio que su padre huyó al futuro con ese niño que cuido para poder derrotar a Acnologia. Le causo tristeza. Se empezaba a encariñar con los mismos aunque sea de lejos que los observaba. Sin embargo, ahi estaba ese enojo con ese asesino de dragones que mato a su madre. Aprendio que los humanos no eran noble de corazón y que en algún punto de su vida, se vuelven avariciosos. Se esconden en la oscuridad y atacan a diestra y siniestra. Sabía que Igneel había entrenado a ese niño para que fuera un asesino de dragones y que lo protegía por alguna razón. Dentro de aquel niño había maldad al igual que bondad. Era decisión suya descubrir que camino iba a seguir.

Mismo motivo, decidió entrenar. Protegeria a los indefensos y atacaria a los que hacen daño. Acnologia estaba primero en la lista de malos. Venganza era lo que buscaba, ser más fuerte era su propósito. Así que en todos esos años, Ignia de convirtió en un dragon poderoso. Quería alcanzar ese poder que todos temian de su padre. Un poder que quemaria todo o que toca. Hasta este punto, Ignia no era bueno no malo, el juzgaba con las acciones vistas y actuaba según quería.

Sus huesos se rompieron, su espíritu estaba cansado al igual que su mente. Pero nunca se dejó derrotar, siempre salía victorioso aún cuando la sangre no dejaba de salir. Aún cuando sentía que la vida se le escapaba. No podía creer que su poder era mucho más fuerte de lo que su madre imagino. Comer el fuego más poderoso, las llamas del infierno. Entrenarse día y noche sin parar. Enfrentando a todo aquel que le pudiera combatir. Así empezaba a ser la vida de Ignia en todo ese tiempo que pasaba y que probablemente su padre disfrutaba de ese futuro. Era observador, le dolía como ver a los dragones heridos y muertos. No tenía porque vacilar, tenía que entrenar hasta derrotar a ese asesino.

Observaba con cuidado a los humanos, nunca quiso tomar a uno de ellos como alumno porque corría el riesgo de que lo fuera asesinar. Observaba el como ellos aprendían magia, como se esforzaba por proteger a sus seres. ¿El también podría aprender otra cosa?

Le causo curiosidad hasta que punto podia llegar.

Lo primero que hizo fue transformarse en un humano. Tenía entendido por los viejos dragones, que todo dragón podia hacer eso. Así que lo intentó. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado con sus músculos marcados. Algunas cuántas marcas en su cuerpo como su muy raro cabello de color rojo como sus escamas y sus ojos amarillos. Sin embargo, el detalle de sus alas y su cola seguía ahí. ¿Cómo ser un humano normal? Era realmente difícil así que con el tiempo, fue practicando hasta que salió a la perfección.

**-Un humano** -Se vio por el reflejo del estanque.**\- Pero son demasiado débiles, supongo que todo mi poder se concentra en este cuerpo **-Fue suficiente levantarse y golpear una montaña.

Espero y observo como esta se destrozaba. Al parecer su fuerza no cambiaba. Sonrió satisfecho. Era momento de seguir aprendiendo para prepararse a ese futuro. Poder dominar sus llamas y al fin derrotar a Acnologia, ese maldito asesino de dragones. Quería comprender a los humanos, quería comprender porque había bondad y maldad en ellos. No quería ser el villano que los asesina, el quería ser el intermediario que necesita el mundo.

Fue con el tiempo que aprendió a dominar sus flamas. A cambiar su estado y hacerlas más poderosas. Él era uno de los pocos dragones que aún existían en el mundo, había algunos que se escondieron durmiendo y ocultando todo tipo de señal. Hubo otros que mejor se murieron y otros más que aprendieron a vivir con los humanos, estar entre ellos. Ignia no era así, el se mantenía a su distancia, sólo cuando tenía hambre o estaba aburrido, bajaba a visitar a los humanos. Hubo algunas veces que lo decidieron atacar pero perdieron al mostrar su inmenso poder. Los humanos, al no poder derrotarlo, lo consideraron como un Dios.

Un Dios protector de la tierra. El Rey Dragón Dios del Fuego. Un título bastante ridículo y demasiado largo pero agradecía las ofrendas que le llegaban. El los protegia a cambio de comida y tranquilidad. El pacto perfecto para evitar a escandalosos en sus entrenamientos.

Dentro de él, sintió aquel momento que su padre apareció frente a los humanos. Sintió las llamas de su interior renovarse inquietas. Su padre había aparecido para proteger a los humanos que tanto ama. Pero cuando fue derrotado, sintió aquel dolor en su pecho y las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Otra vez, ese dolor de perder a su única familia, lo único que le quedaba era aquel niño que conoció hace tiempo. Pronto se convirtió en una meta a seguir, conocerlo y ver que tal era para poder entrenarlo como su padre quería. A la muerte de Igneel sólo le quedo aceptar ese título que el le dejo. Ser el único descendiente vivo y tomarlo para ser el Rey de Fuego.

Cuando se enteró que Acnologia había sido derrotado por humanos, Ignia no podía creerlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo magia como mejorando su poder y tratando de controlar las llamas de Rey Dragon de Fuego, que realmente no podía creer aquello. Era imposible pero al darse cuenta de quien fue el responsable, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

**-¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿Fairy Tail?** -Leyó. Con el tiempo había aprendido varios idiomas.**\- El es el alumno de mi padre** -Se sorprendió al ver aquel joven de cabello rosado.**\- ¿En serio aprendió a controlar las llamas de mi padre?**

Entender esas palabras e irse de aquel lugar. Si era cierto, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Ignia sabía que no podia amar a los humanos como sus padres querían pero tampoco los podia dejar solos aún cuando en equipo, pudieron derrotar a esa bestia con alas que antes era un humano. Tampoco podia aceptar la maldad y si era necesario, con sus propias manos iba a destruir a esos humanos.

Fue algo curioso al sentir aquella presencia en medio de aquel pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por el Dios Dragon de Agua. Era como si le dijera que Igneel seguía vivo pero al darse cuenta, sólo se trataba de ese humano que su padre se encariño. Iba a ser devorado si no fue que intervino. Verlo de cerca y olerlo. Observar aquel rostro de sorpresa, era bastante obvio, el era el hijo de Igneel y aquel era el adoptivo. Pero antes de querer hacer algún movimiento, tenía que hacer algunas pruebas. Ver si aquel humano era digno de utilizar el poder de un Rey Dragón de Fuego. Llevarlo hasta los límites para saber de que era capaz de hacer.

Era la unica forma que encontraba para saber si era merecedor o no del mundo.

**-Yo soy el único hijo de Igneel** -Sonrió.**\- Mi nombre es Ignia y yo soy el Rey Dragón Dios del Fuego **-Señaló a Natsu.**\- Si realmente eres merecedor de estas llamas, algún día me lo tendrás que demostrar, sólo tu yo debemos pelear para demostrarlo**

Claro, provocó lo que quería. Que este se enojada y decidiera luchar aunque ese no fuera el momento e hiciera una promesa de guerra. Ofrecerle una pequeña ayuda pero desde ese punto, observar aquellos movimientos. Esa sería la unica forma de ver hasta donde llega, si se convertirá en maestro o en aquel que deba acabar con esa amenaza. De demostrar su fuerza y descubrir muchas cosas que aún desconocía.

Por que el era Ignia, el único heredero del fuego del Rey Dragón. Y si Natsu Dragneel quería ser ese Heredero, tendría que demostrarselo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Me enamoré de Ignia! Es demasiado hermoso, si lo pueden ver en la portada de este fanfic, yo colore a ese Ignia, es que me encantó. ¿Y a quien no? Espero saber más de él, esto es algo de lo que me imagino que es.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 8 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
